


HMS Restoration

by Alexasnow



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, Edward kenway - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not Beta Read, Sexual Assault, Smut, does not follow games sequence of events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corynn has just been forced into a marriage of convenience, and now she wishes to know the man to whom she is married, as she tries to learn all she can of his life, wishing to share in his adventures, which leads to unforeseen circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting sail

Being the wife on an officer in the royal navy, was not a choice, I was guilted, and coerced into taking his hand, he was a good man, but it was my family pushing the wedding, to save them from poverty, Father, and mother never stopped telling me of horrors of poverty. Telling me it was my duty as their only child to save them from ruin, no one asked me if I wanted this, and I was not even allowed to see him before we married, I just kept getting told he was a brave servant of our majesty, and he would return in time for the wedding.

This life they referred to as luxury never suited me, I always felt there was more to life, that beyond the walls of these grand mansions, that there was something I could do, like my husband, serve my country, I was always told I was a dreamer, and those were the kind words. I was not allowed to see my husband before the wedding either, tradition they kept repeating over, and over until I relented. After a rather dull wedding, and my first meeting with my husband, I barely got to know his first name, before being forced to take his last. I knew I was fortunate, he was neither a handsome, or hideous man, and only in his late 30's, I knew many girls whom had been made to marry men in their 50's and 60's, at least my husband was young, and he seemed like a nice man.The night of wedding he was called upon, told he would be going upon a supply run in a weeks’ time, we did not consummate our marriage given their meeting ran so late, that I fell asleep.

I got the idea in my head that if I went upon this mission with him, we could actually get to know each other, he took much persuasion, but he told me I would have to dress as one of the crew, as the navy would surely not look kindly upon such a preposterous notion, a wife wishing to spend time with her husband. The other wives told me, that I was mad for wanting to know so much of the man to which I was married, the sea was no place for a woman, but I ignored their suggestions to go to tea, and luncheons with them, I wanted to see my husband captain a ship.

I dressed in the crew’s colors, red coat, and white jacket, trousers, with black boots, tying my hair back, and donning my hat I proclaimed “What do you think husband?”

“I can’t believe you have talked me into this, they will have my head” he sighed heavily, but he was still smiling. he removed the hat, kissing my forehead, before he placed it back on my head. He was such a gentleman, I would rather he be a bit more passionate, we were married after all, it was no longer a sin for us. Every time I brought up the subject, his cheeks flushed bright red. I did however know he longed for more, as I had over heard him talking, and often caught him in an intense stare, but each time I caught his eyes upon my chest, or scanning my body, he would become shy once more, and back away.

“Don’t worry, I shan’t give you away, I have learnt all I can of sailing” I tried to sound sure of myself.

He smiled, rolling his eyes at my enthusiasm “If I didn’t love you, these ideas would certainly already have you in trouble, you are incorrigible”

I have no idea how he could speak of love, were barely knew each other, and our only kiss had been upon our wedding day, everything had been so rushed, so chased. I wanted to know him, and as I boarded the ship, at the dock, I had to stifle my awe, it was a beautiful. My husband whispered “HMS restoration, third rate, fully rigged, with 70 cannons”

I kept those details in mind, and wondered why they would send such a ship upon a supply run, I would wait until I could sneak into the captains quarters. As we set sail, I looked back to land, thinking finally I would get to see the world, and get to know the man I would be sharing my life with, it was only fair I shared in his. I had managed to steal kisses when we were alone, he definitely knew what he was doing, the moment I groaned with pleasure of it all, he would pull away stating "This can not be the place for a husband to take his wife, it must be in our own bed"

"Do you not want more?" I groaned.

"Of course I do" he hissed. "I am sorry, I do not mean to be harsh, but you can be so forward at times Corryn, I have already broken so many rules, I want our marriage to be proper" he stated, that was a sign the conversation was over, his erection was more than noticeable, I wish I hadn't looked down, it made it more difficult to remain proper, he recovered himself before returning to the helm, leaving me frustrated.

Two weeks seemed to fly by, I had no knowledge as to our heading, I had spent too much time, watching the running of the ship, being proud of the respect my husband commanded, he was firm but fair, and no one could wish for a better captain. I began to feel lucky to be sharing this time, and adventure with him, if we had children we could tell them, of mummy and daddy’s time at sea. I always felt a sense of pride, when they called out "Captain on deck" and saluted him, I would do a mock salute, which both amused, and annoyed him.

I was waiting in his cabin, hoping for a moment with him, I had not kissed him good morning, as he charged in to the cabin, I knew something was wrong “Hide” he hissed in a panicked tone.

I did as he asked, as he fumbled for his sword, I heard a commanding voice call for the captain of this ship. I pulled out of my hiding place, gripping his arm “Don’t go up there” I cried.

“I must, the crew are depending upon me”

“What’s going on?” I questioned in a panicked manner.

“Nothing, please hide” he begged.

I couldn’t bring myself to hide under the bed, or in the closet while my husband faced god knows what, so despite my uncontrollable shaking, I slowly followed my husband’s footsteps, pushing the door open slowly. I gasped when I saw him pushed down to his knees, I cried out “No”

As a cruel looking man pointed a pistol to his temple, my husband looked so calm, how could he be, I would not allow them to hurt him.

“Would you look at that, crew loyal to the end” he laughed.

Calling his men to hold me, I struggled in their grip, my hat slipping from my head “Captain, you may want to have a look at this” one of his brutes declared whilst grabbing my face harshly.

“What do we have here?” he mused, as he walked over to me, he was a beastly, blonde pirate, or so I would assume given the scars cut through his face, he drew close, pressing the pistol to my throat, I took a deep breath, the fear paralyzed me “Why is a woman aboard a navy ship?, running low on recruits” he jested, his whole crew burst into raucous laughter. “Well we shan’t delay” he swiftly turned shooting my husband in the head, I screamed as he dropped to the deck, I struggled, but still they would not release me, they would not give me the chance to say goodbye to him. I screamed so loud, they began to wince as it hurt their ears, I had to get to him, I had to do something.

“What of her captain?”

“I have yet to decide her fate”

“I know much of sailing” I lied, I knew enough.

“Ha, so your what?, volunteering to be in my crew?” he continued to laugh at the prospect, but I knew the only I could live, and avenge my dear husband was to stay close to him. “Fine” he relented, as I would not stop pestering him. “I will decide if you have proved your worth by our next stop lass, Bring her to my quarters, bind her, and for god’s sake gag her, she may never shut up otherwise” he groaned in annoyance.

They bound my hands, and threw me in to the captain’s cabin, the gag and binds were tight, and no matter how I pulled, the only thing I managed to loosen was my aching shoulders, if was an effort to breathe through this foul rag, but I managed with slow controlled breaths. I could only think, I am alive, I am OK, and I will escape, but not before I see this pirate hang for the death of my husband.


	2. Crossing the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corryn has no idea how to act now she is to be a pirate, she makes the mistake of questioning the captain

I had spent hours staring at my dull surroundings, getting acclimatized to my prison, when the door burst open “Right then” he declared jovially. “What to do with you?” he mused as he dragged me up, looking at me intently “Well you’re not too bad for the wife of a captain” he stated grabbing my face roughly in his hand, I could only stare, as my words failed me, as did my courage. “I found it strange that you should be aboard, conduct unbecoming of a man in the kings navy, sneaking his pretty little wife aboard, why were you there?” he demanded.

“I wanted to get to know my husband” I stammered.

“Whose stupid idea was it that you join him on such a perilous route?”

“Mine, but we were lead to believe it was a supply run”

“Well you have been lied to, everyman must pull his weight upon this ship, so must you, what can you do for us, aside from the obvious” he grinned. Unnerving me with his dark smile.

“I can help you man your ship; I can read maps well” I was running out of steam, as I tried to think clearly on the spot. But it seemed that he was pacing back, and forth, I hoped he was thinking, and this was not a sign of annoyance, or disinterest, I had to survive to hand him over to the authorities.

I looked over to him, his eyes met mine as he walked over to me “Well I can’t take your word for it, you will have to show me, now I have eyes all over this ship, so should you try to escape, or seek revenge, you will spend the rest of our voyage in the brig” he warned. “Don’t think I can’t see that quiet contempt in your eyes, I am no fool” he grumbled.

Turning me, cutting my bonds, then keeping a watchful eye upon me, his crew were non to impressed when I was to join their ranks, but thankfully there were enough of my husband’s crew to speak in my favour, so they were silenced for now, but I would often feel their hateful stares as I walked the deck. “You, the captain cried pointing at me, come and spy this approaching vessel, I do not recognize her like” he begrudgingly confessed.

I walked up to the helm, taking the spyglass to my eye, seeing what I knew to be a friends upgraded Brigantine, but due to his fears of attack at sea it looked more like a war ship, adapted with ramming capabilities of a much finer vessel, money could buy you anything, I was unsure what tact would protect my friend from harm, so as I pulled the spyglass away, I tried to think of a way to signal him, as I could see he was too busy showing off to notice, this vessel creeping up behind him. This crew were well versed in warfare, he was not, nor were his crew, he assumed the very image of power would frighten people away.

“Have you naught to say?” he tilted his head to catch my eye. “I knew it, you do recognize this ship, boys are you ready to take more plunder” he cried, they all cheered.

My silence had not protected him, I had made the wrong choice, I looked on helplessly as they rounded a large rock, following his ship, until they were close enough to fire upon them. As the cannons roared, I watched my friend and his guests run around panicked, the ship was being torn to pieces, all of his efforts for show in vain “Haha look at them, they haven’t a clue what has hit them” they all laughed as they drew up alongside the vessel, their faces pale, their eyes wide with fear, some had even wet themselves, understandably under such duress, but this entertained the pirate crew no end. The poor count was embarrassed, and terrified, unsure whether to attempt to save his pride, or remain silent. He sadly decided upon the fore, stepping forward “You criminals disgust me, what right have you to take what is mine?”

He turned upon his heel, racing over to him, just to see him flinch “What right?, I have every right, what right have you to live in such luxury?” he spat.

I prayed the count would not antagonize him further, I bowed my head to avoid being recognized, I felt horrified to yet again have to witness such treatment. “I earned my way, maybe if you had done the same, you wouldn’t have to take from others” he snapped, he had hit a nerve; I knew this wouldn’t end well. I could not stand by and watch, I cut between the captain, and the count “This is a waste of your time captain, take all you can carry, and leave him to soak in his misery” I reasoned.  
His eyes narrowed before he stated “Well it seems our new recruit has a point, take it all lads”

I felt a sting of guilt, as the count gasped, but I relaxed, thinking I had saved his life at least, but I should not have, the captain had some kind of hidden blade, which sliced the counts throat open with, he choked, dropping to the floor, his blood sprayed across my uniform, a stain that would never come off. I gasped, turning to the count, but by the time I had, he was gone, lying in a pool of his own blood, still and lifeless. “Was that necessary?” I cried.

“Yes, I can’t have such disrespect un answered love, are you questioning me?, do you wish to join him?”

He gripped the back of neck, drawing the blade to my throat, I began to shake, I could barely draw breathe. “I would make it quick, but you can aid me gutting his ship, like the rest of the crew, you will know where the gold is hidden” he dragged me forward, and pushed me below deck, forcing me to show him, every hidden panel aboard the ship, until there was no more. He seemed pleased with their haul, telling the crew that without my help, they would not have found such treasures; their contempt seemed to lessen in that moment, but my pain only grew, the count may have not been a close friend, but he was a good man, and his wife would be devastated.

The captain dragged me into his quarters and barked “Don’t you dare question me in front of my men ever again, you hear me?” he seethed, drawing closer “Something to say have you?” he pressed, seeing the anger in my eyes “You take lives like they don’t matter, what of his wife?” I snapped.

“She will be fine, living a life of luxury, she will soon forget him” he quipped.

“No she will not, they were married for 20 years, one of the only couples I know that still loved one another, she will be broken, you took his dignity, did you have to take his life as well?” I cried.

“What would you know, up there in your ivory tower, while the rest of us struggle to get by, people like you don’t do an honest day’s work, and yet your hands are laced with gold, if must be nice to be privileged, and hold the moral high ground”

“Yes justifying your actions makes it ok, god help any woman stupid enough to fall for you, if money is your only priority” I shouted louder than intended.

I had definitely crossed a line in my ravings, his face was frightening to behold, his anger was almost murderous “Do not speak of my wife, you know nothing of it”

I gulped, my eyes widened with fear, I backed away from him, wishing I had said nothing, I fell silent, and remained so until he calmed himself, he turned to me “I think I have suffered you long enough today”

All manner of things crossed my mind as he walked over to me, I thought he was going to kill me, throw me into the murky depths, but he rebound my hands, and forced the gag back into my mouth, I almost choked, he was so forceful.

Tears pricked my eyes, and for a split second he almost looked sorry, before storming out, slamming the door harshly behind him. Leaving me alone with my thoughts, and my thoughts were dark, and the memories painful, being alone with them was no company, it was torment, recalling the death of my husband, and the count, I thought I had done the right thing, but in both cases I had failed to save them.


	3. Becoming a part of the crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corryn is made to suffer for her disrespect, and now the captain has changed his tact with her, she feels uneasy

It was some time before I was released, I spent a day alone, hungry, cold, and a victim to all the thoughts that wished to invade my mind, my mind was not my friend, it too was turning against me, as I faced a long drawn out unusual punishment, a whole day passed.

I woke to the blinding sun pouring through the wide open door “Wake her up lads, the old fashioned way” I heard the captain shout.

I was startled awake when the icy water hit me, I jolted up, gasping, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light, the captain walked over, casting a imposing shadow over me, I looked up at him, he reached out for me dragging me up, deciding my jacket was not one fit for a pirate, pulling it off me forcefully, dragging my arms out, as he tore it away from me, I felt the last link to my dear husband drift into the ocean. I would have wept, but I wished to show no more weakness to this man, he would only use it, or make a joke out of it, so I held still in front of him, looking him in the eye.

“Trying to stare me down love?”

“No sir, I am awaiting your orders” I struggled to say without sarcasm, or disgust, I almost choked upon the words.

“Ah so you’re ready to be one of us now, well I must say you certainly look fetching in those wet clothes” his words dripping with innuendo, as he gripped my waist, pulling me against him, in a reflex I slapped him, I immediately regretted my action. “It would seem she doesn’t want me yet lads, she’ll come around, I will see to that” he winked, before strutting away confidently like nothing had happened.

I was infuriated by his arrogance, every word, or action seemed to be coarse, to gain a reaction from me, I soon had to grow eyes in the back of my head, hearing his approach before he got to me, I was helping them release the sail now the wind was on our side, I had not realized how hard a crew upon a ship had to work, but now my hands were raw with friction burn, and my arms ached from the strain of my muscles, but I had been useful, which gave me a sense of accomplishment, I did not share that thought, but I basked in it for a moment.

Enjoying the sun upon my face, tempered by the cool breeze, I almost forgot where I was, and when I heard a voice calling me, I thought it was my father, I was shocked to turn and see the quarter master staring impatiently “Don’t keep the captain waiting miss” he said with a lilt in his accent, not a tone I was familiar with, I forgot myself “Where are you from?, I can’t place your accent?”

He raised his eyebrow, his stonewall glare cracked a little “I am was born in Trinidad, but I have been a slave all my life”

“I always found the whole idea rather barbaric, stealing a man’s freedom, and right to which we should all have”

He stared at me strangely “I wouldn’t have imagined a woman of your standing would care for the plight of those beyond herself”

“Of course I care, I never thought it right, but as a woman few would listen to what I had to say”

“Hmm strange indeed, go to the captain’s quarters before he loses his temper” he warned.

I had yet to learn a single name upon this vessel; I guessed I should start with the enemy, the captain. As I slowly walked into his quarters, he was sat proudly behind his table, like a king draped upon his throne, the arrogance, and sense of entitlement was there, but different, each thinking the world owed them something, both going about getting it in the wrong ways.

I stopped short of the table, glaring at him, waiting for him to state his business, I waited in a long uncomfortable silence before, I began to turn to leave “Where do you think you’re going?, sit down, I know you have not eaten in two days, you must be hungry, and water, you must be parched, come now sit, it will do me no good for you to die” he stated with an almost genuine manner.

“Be careful captain, I will think you are worried for my welfare” I stated as I took a seat before him.

“Do you ever think before putting your mouth in gear?, I would suppose not, men must find you annoying” he rolled his eyes.

“No they do not find me annoying, out spoken, and I am often told I forget my place, but never an annoyance”

“See there you go again you think you know better, I am your captain, and you will show me respect” he slammed his fists down upon the table, before glaring at me.

“Respect is earned, not given “ he seethed before I added “Captain, sir”

“Do you have a name, or should I just call you wench, love, darling, there are so many possibilities, I can on if you would like?” he smiled mischievously.

“My names Corryn”

“Well Corryn, I am Edward Kenway, and this fine vessel is the jackdaw”

“An unusual name for a ship” I quipped before thinking. I really needed to stop running my mouth, it often got me in trouble, and now I was in a precarious position, in the care of a man who could kill me quickly, and dump me overboard, so I quickly apologized, but thankfully he didn’t seem offended, rather enthused, explaining the reasoning for the name, I smiled as he relayed his story, despite not hearing a single word.

“Corryn, you would do well to eat, we have a long trip ahead of us, heading to the island of pirates, Nassau”

The idea of an island of pirates did not fill me with joy as it did him, I felt a sense of foreboding, I took the bread in front of me, eating it quickly, after eating many different fruits, it had finally taken the edge off my hunger, and the water took the sting out of my throat. After I feasted, I found the Edward staring at me “What?” I pressed.

“You are a strange lass Corryn, not many women would have managed to talk her way into my crew, nor do so well among them, I can scarcely believe you were the wife of a navy captain”

“That’s because I am more than a man’s wife, firstly I am a widow, you saw to that, and I had always wanted a purpose beyond the life I was born into”

His eye contact wavered, before he looked back up and stated “Well don’t get to comfortable, on the way to Nassau, are treacherous, storms, and navy vessels will patrol those waters, so there will be more fire fights, and more difficult days than today, return to your post, but when the sun begins to fail us, I will teach you some fighting skills, it will be necessary, should you wish to survive”

 


	4. Frayed nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corryn makes another mistake leading her to make new friends, getting Nassau has an unexpected twist

I was wringing my sore palms, as the light began to fade, I grew nervous, Edward was up to something, and I was his main source of amusement, I milled round by the captain’s cabin before I thought better of it, I was about to walk away when he uttered “Come in love”

As he guided me inside, I noticed he had made room, he was taking this seriously, maybe I misjudged his motives “Your first lesson will be a difficult one, but you will thank I me when it saves your life” he cautioned. “Other pirates will not always be your allies, and at times they will be our enemies, whether they are after the same treasure, or just out for a fight, you need to be aware of how to fight like a pirate, now tell me how you intend to attack?”

“I would swing for you, I guess, I don’t know, I haven’t been in a fight before”

“Oh dear god, this will be harder than I thought, well then I will start”

He took a fighting stance and instead of throwing a punch he remarked “I have nothing to worry about, women are useless fighters"he goaded. I drew my hand to slap him, he caught my wrist "see it was that easy" he gloated, blade pressed to my throat. 

I shook off my defeat, and we returned to start once more. "A girl like you should be in my bed, not in my crew” catching me off guard, he had a blade to my throat in that split second. 

“See all it took was for me to distract you, and the fatal blow was struck”

“But that is not fighting fair”

He let out a frustrated sigh looked up, and then back to me “We are pirates love, we don’t survive out here by playing by the rules, any means necessary, do you understand?”

I nodded still unsure as how to do things his way, he took up a defensive stance, I swung my fist, fast, and hard, but he used my momentum to push me to ground, my ego was lucky the only thing injured in the exchange.

“I will not fight you on your terms, stop thinking this will be like a regular fight” He helped me up. Then returned to the same stance, I waited this time to see what he was going to do, he waited also “You wont wait me out love, think any means” he pressed.

I chewed upon my lip, wracking my brains, but as I was thinking, he gripped my hair, pulling me to him, the stands did not give, but as they held tight to the scalp it burned. “For goodness sake love, you will need to think faster than this, or the next ship we board, I will leave you in the brig, as you will be a danger to yourself, now think, you’re a bright woman, your thinking is boxed in by rules, think more freely”

“You mean cheat”

“Well if that is the term you choose to use, then yes”

We both readied ourselves, he charged, I stuck out my leg, after dogging, he jumped over my leg, swiftly turning back to me, he charged but anticipated my next move, I was too predictable, I tripped into the wall, frustrated I growled turning on him, charging, he took me to ground again, this time he knelt down while I was reeling, gripping both wrists he rammed them down, pinning me under his weight, pushing himself between my legs “see now look were anger got you, a pirate will use masculinity against a man, just as quick as he will use feminity against you, now calm yourself and we can try again"

I stopped him, pulling him back down on top of me, smiling wickedly, his eyes narrowed as I held his gaze, he faltered as I tickled the back of his neck with my fingers, pulling his lips close to mine, his warm breath tickling my lips, he was about to lean in to what he assumed was an invite, I pulled his balde to his throat “Well that’s certainly thinking more freely” he coughed, braking free of the tance. I held the bladde steady, he read my intent clearly “Go on Corryn, no one would blame you, what’s anoter life matter, the Royal Navy will thank you" he hissed.

Why couldn't I do it, why couldn't I take the blade to him, this cold blooded pirate. I released my grip, and the loud clang seemed to ring out, he looked relieved and angry "look I will act as though this never happened, agreed?"

"Yes sir" I said so meekly it sickened me.

"Now let me show you to your new quarters" he said with a mock polite manner, grabbing my arm, dragging me down below, locking me in the brig.

"You kill my husband, I am forced to work for you, now must I suffer this indignity?"

"Yes, it's for your safety, safe from the fights that will occur when we board other ships, you can't handle yourself, and down here" he dropped to a hush "your safe from me"

He stormed out, not before calling to his quartermaster "Ade I want you to pick a trusted group to keep an eye on her"

"Yes captain"

And with that what was left of my freedom fell into darkness. For weeks I barely slept, they gave me food sparingly. I stopped adewale often just to have human contact, as I feared I would go mad should I speak to no one. Adewale was good to me, he would risk the wrath of the captain to keep me company. We became friendly, we would talk of everything, putting the world to rights from the bars of my prison. The captain had softened toward me, one of my husbands old crew members was down below "Adewale sent me, I am sorry to see you in such a way miss"

"I have grown used to my prison, I hoped for freedom for weeks before I realised I should give up on that naive dream, what is your name?"

"Oh it is Alec, nice to meet you" he bowed with a genuine respect, I neither deserved or earnt, he was just so polite, and proper, nothing like the rest of the crew, a few had threatened all manner of cruelty, but Adewale had made them see sense smashing their heads to the bars "better he lose consciousness than take my blade" he smiled.

"Alec I do not deserve your respect, my husband did, and I failed him"

"You did more than I saw most of the crew do in his aid, were only new recruits most of them, fear got the best of them, but not you miss"

"Stop calling me miss, its Corryn"

"Corryn, that will take some getting used to"

After we spoke, the second attack saw to it that I never saw him again, the sea was indeed a cruel place, a man such as Alec was not meant for it, he perished, and was set to sea, Adeowale had the decency to tell me, I felt that familiar helpless feeling, fate kept taking people from me, no matter what action I took, I always failed to change the outcome.

Finally we reached Nassau, I only knew as I was woken with cold water "can't have you looking like that in the grand Isle of Nassau"

Startled and cold, I was barely listening as he stuffed clothes in my hands, dragging me into the blinding sun for a mere moment before it was gone once more "change" he barked.

Looking now alike a pirate, I was not sure if I liked it, but I was not given time to decide "come we shall enjoy our first day in the customary manner" the crew cheered.

We took to land, my eyes took time to adjust to the light, and being around other people felt strange, I immediately sought the comfort of Adewale's company, he still showed no fear or care for the scorn of others, he gladly continued our talks among the crew.

We reached a tavern, open and in the sun they drank, I sat at an empty table, Edward sat in the other side, looking at me with kindness, passing me a drink "I think you have suffered enough"

I wanted to throw it at him, scream, shout, I did neither, just sat there silently, cradling the mug in my hand. "Not in a talkative mood, I see you an Adewale have become friends"

"Yes, he is a good man"

"That he is, first thing we can agree upon" he smiled. "Fine sulk in silence, I will enjoy myself despite you"

I dropped my eyes to my ale, I had only taken sips of it, it was foul, but it soothes my dry throat. I could not bring myself to look up at Edward, I was unsure as to why I should feel shame, but I did, and it held me in my silence.

As things grew busier, I managed to look around, and found that it was quiet a place, a city all its own, with no rules, still unsure as to whether this was a good thing. I accidentally made eye contact with a rowdy group, who saw it as an invite. They took up next to me "this your fella" 

"No mate, she is a free bird this one" he laughed.

They both began to be over familiar, it began to make me uncomfortable, I was trying to be polite, but as one of them placed their hand upon my knee, the other had his fingers in my hair.

"Edward, help" I yelped, I do not know why I asked him for help, but I did.

"Give me a reason I should?"

"I can't think of one, but do it anyway" I pleaded.

His head dropped, he groaned in frustration, begrudgingly he smashed the first mans head upon the table, the second lunged for him, he punched him in the nose, both dealt with, they skulked away, pickling their bruised egos until they didn't care.

I thanked Edward, and the shock lead me to shake, so I drank my ale at speed, almost gagging, but it soothed my frayed nerves, and I continued like this until I couldn't remember anything else, or feel anything.

I awoke in the warmth of someone's arms, I thought for a moment it had all been a nightmare and this was my husband, but the strong smell of ale, and my pounding headache told me otherwise.

I tried to pull up but the pain was to sharp, it forced me back into this strangers arms, I'll at ease but drowsy, I drifted back into a deep slumber, from which I received a rude awakening.

It was Edward who was untangling himself from my arms "did we?" I asked panicked.

"No love, trust me I would remember, as would you, but you certainly more fun than I first thought, I wish you could remember, I rather liked your company last night"

I felt embarrassed, what had I done, what had I said, once I finally peeled myself up from the captains cabin, I sought out Adewale, he would tell me the truth. 

"Corryn I thought you wouldn't be up for hours" he laughed.

"What did I do?"

"Out drank every pirate in Nassau, then spent the entire night entertaining the captain, he seemed very taken with you, not seen him focus upon one woman in Nassau before" he laughed. "You danced with the entire crew, getting us to sing so you had music"

I felt like I wanted the ground to swallow me whole, I felt so embarrassed , I had never gotten drunk before, this dull ache and nausea must be the ill effects people mentioned, why did people drink again after this horrible sensation, simple things were a struggle, never mind helping man a ship.

Most of the crew seemed more friendly, others just laughed as I passed them, their laughed was so loud, grating in my head, I struggled as we set off. 

Edward was conferring with another captain, an intimidating figure, I wondered had I met him yesterday. Edward motioned me to come over, I found it difficult to navigate off the ship, how did Edward look so unaffected, it annoyed me. 

As I walked over, Edwards grin widened "this is Thatch, often reffered to ask black beard, you already met but I doubt you remember"

My cheeks flushed, my head pounded "ah yes you were rather sauced, but I have to say your a funny one" he added before breaking down into raucous laughter recalling my antics.

"We will be helping thatch with a royal navy ship, that has taken to policing the seas were we get our greatest hauls, I told him you would be the one to aid us"


	5. One of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corryn becomes more alike a member of the crew, than an outsider, but will she take that chance to stab Edward in the back?

Handing me a blade Edward implores "will you join me?"

He knows that I could very well run him through should the mood take me, but he is also aware of the fact that I chose not to kill him, still unsure aside from my conscience, what holds me back. I look over to him and for a moment he looks like a gentle man, his eyes warm, and kind, so thrown by this I find myself taking the sword in hand, staring down the blade, upon reflection I decide I would rather keep tabs upon Edward, so should the authorities run across us I will be the one to hand him over.

I nod, his smile returns playing about his lips, as he leads the way we board the Jackdaw and his fellow pirate takes to his own ship. Hunting down the vessel of which they speak will be suicide, I toy with the notion of silence, but I can't punish his crew for his actions, so I speak up "captain I must inform you that the ship you seek is a beast, she will tear you to shreds, it is suicide"

"We will find a way, they have killed too many brothers, it can't go unanswered, that's why we are following her at distance for a time, we have a plan"

"One you won't share with me"

He beckoned me to come closer, gripping my waist he pulled me to his side, turning to me, his eyes flashed with anger "I can't be sure of your loyalty can I, so I will tell you as little as possible"

I couldn't deny the sense in his words, but I still didn't want to be this close, suddenly I was locked in a forced yet passionate kiss, when he released me, I wanted to slap him but I was caught of guard by the fact that I had enjoyed it, and I had even returned it. The wry grin on his face told me he knew it to, he looked so pleased with himself, it annoyed me greatly.

"See lads, she just wanted to wish me luck, she is definitely warming to me wouldn't you say" he declared.

The crew laughed, some asked for me to wish them luck, Edward was amused, and I was left hating him, and myself for that split second I began to kiss him back, I stopped arching away, and relaxed into his arms, I had enjoyed the softness of his lips taking mine, so I began to enjoy the passion, before he pulled away, we had both moaned softly, when I saw his first expression he had seemed shocked, but his front for the crew was bravado.

I spent the day avoiding his company, trying not to think of that kiss, I tried distracting myself with hard work, manning the ship with crew required focus, especially the moment we drifted into the path of a storm, it seemed to surround us in seconds, the heavy rain made it hard to see, and harder to work, standing upright was a task in itself, as the swells of the waves grew with strength and momentum, sending us one way, and then the other.

The lightening flashes were nothing like I had seen in England, these inspired true awe and fear of Mother Nature, the sea was dark and untameable, we scrambled around keeping her a float, I was at the starboard edge of the ship, holding for dear life, when someone toppled over me, as the ship took a turn, he grasped my hand, my arm ached, he was took heavy to hold, his eyes pleading with me to not let go, the fear in both of us, as his grip began to slip, I called out for help, no one could hear me over the howling wind, my heart lurched as he almost slipped free, I took hold with my other arm, the strain was agonising, my shoulders felt like the join was tearing free, I breathed deeply, trying to ignore the pain.

When the ship finally levelled, I was able to pull the man back on board, he was thankful, as were my pained shoulders. With no time to rest, I ran across the deck to continue aiding the crew, somehow we pulled through it, the relief upon finding calmer waters was an undeniable relief.

But we could not celebrate, as I may have saved one man, but another two had been lost to the deep, so we stood silent to mark their bravery, and service.

"Served us well, sad to loose any good man, but the sea is a cruel mistress, and she has taken many, but we shall move on, for you lot however this means extra work, so get to it" he ordered.

We all returned to our posts "miss" a man tapped me upon my injured shoulder I flinched, as I turned to him, it had been the crew man I had saved barely, I smiled upon seeing him, despite the pain of the loss, it felt good to know I had done something, saved a life.

"My name is Hal, and I am in your debt"

"You owe me nothing Hal, my name is Corryn"

I felt a stab of fear upon Learning his name, the last name I had learnt soon was never uttered again but in memory, I hoped date would not be so cruel again.

As the sun began to fail in the sky, dropping away to the horizon, painting the sky in beautiful colours before, the dark of night, and the glow of the moon took its place.

The sea was calm for now, I had not realised how cold I was until that moment, I began shivering, the sun had done its best to dry my clothes but it had not enough time.

Adewale who I had not spoken to all day called to me "Corryn, I hear you are a hero, saving a man in a storm is no easy task" he laughed joyfully. "You may take your leave for now, rest and be ready for what will be a longer day, we can work upon a skeleton crew, as the wind is failing, we won't get far, nor will we need the sails, now go"

I suddenly realized I had never gone below deck before with the crew, the captain had always called for me, but thankfully he did not, as I wished to forget that awkward moment. I stepped down toward the were the crew had gathered, I recalled the only part I had become acquainted with down here had been the brig, I shuddered at the invading memory, I shook it off before I approached.

"Catch" a voice yelled.

I saw an apple flying at my head, at speed, I caught it before it hit my head, but my shoulder burned with the sudden motion.

"So Corryn, are you one of us now?" A crew man asked.

"I guess I am"

"Bloody hell, sound a bit happier would you, we ain't all bad you know" his accent was cockney, it was faint but I could here the twang. Made me think of home, I wondered if they were looking for me, or whether they had declared me lost at sea, and buried me, I felt a rush of emotion at the painful thought.

"Aye what you say, we eat, drink, and be bloody merry aye"

All cheered pulling me out of my own head for a moment. I was grateful, a mug had been pushed into my hand, it wasn't ale, it looked like wine, I glanced up raising my eye brow.

"I know but it's all we have, off that British ship, no real men aboard aye"

A crew man elbowed him in the stomach, for my account "no don't worry, I know you won't agree but he was a good man my husband, and I would like it if we could drink in his honor"

They didn't seem pleased, but begrudgingly they agreed "for you we do this Corryn, not for him, or those like him"

"Am I not one of them"

"Not no more you ain't, your definitely one of us"

I was unsure as to whether that was a good thing, but I smiled, and drank, the sharp but fruity taste was refreshing change from ale, not to most of the crew but for me, and a few silent others it was an enjoyable drink, I was glad to finally do something in his memory, I remained stoic, as we raised our mugs, I took that moment to say goodbye to him, and that I hoped for a life with him, and killed me to loose him, and that chance at a different life. Now I certainly was living a different life, not one I would have ever imagined for myself, but life, and fate have a strange sense of humor, maybe the something more was here,but as a pirate, I had imagined my dreams would keep me on the right side of the law, and moral.

Soon the crew were singing, teaching me coarse lyrics, smutty jokes, and regaling us all with tales of past missions. They spoke highly of the captain, their loyalty strong, I did not question it, but I did question what I thought of him.

As it grew late, we had eaten, drank and been merry, but I had no quarters to speak of, so I began to wonder like a lost puppy. I found myself walking back up, and knocking upon the captains door, as there had been no reply I was about to walk aimlessly away when I heard "come in"

As I stepped in, well staggered, a little worse for wear off the wine, I looked across the room, Edward was behind a desk, looking at maps, and plans "what is it?"

I tried my best to walk in straight line "sorry to bother you captain, but I realize that I don't know if I have quarters, or where they are"

"Simple, find an empty bed and lie in it" he laughed, amused by my obvious driven state. "Or are you hear asking something else?"

"No sir, that was it"

"Sir, and captain, very formal of you, I like it"

I turned to leave, swaying a little "you by all means can stay here, but that requires you answer a question"

I stopped and turned back "what's the question?"

"Did you enjoy that kiss?"

He knew the answer, why he wanted to make me say it was beyond me, I felt unable to answer him, even though I knew the answer was yes.

I felt guilty as I slunk away below deck, finding an empty bed, and lying in it, knowing it was empty because we had lost two good men, I sighed heavily, wanting to go back to Edward and tell him the truth, but my conscience and pride wouldn't allow it.

I fell into a light hazy slumber, woken by Adewale the next day, shook awake, it was a startling wake up call but I snapped me awake. I marched behind the crew, they were all moaning of headaches from the wine, calling it posh rubbish, this made me laugh to myself.

As I walked up among them, I strangely felt comfortable to be counted as one of them. Edward didn't hold his silence to the plan as he had promised, he told us all everything, it was a great plan, and gave me the conundrum of handing him over, or helping him.


	6. Sinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corryn has to make a choice whether to help, or hinder Edward?, and what repercussions will her choice have?

Pulling in behind the warship to port, we watched their crew disembark, and head toward the island, we held in place until darkness shadowed are moments, then we began to sneak aboard the ship taking explosive power with us, enough to sink her. I felt shame as I allowed them to board the navy ship, and worse still I was aiding them, I was the look out, I felt on edge with every lap of the sea to the hull, and every footstep started my heart. I saw a lone man board the ship, no one was in sight so I followed him to the captains quarters, I pulled free the sword Edward had gifted me, gripping to its hilt, I pulled from the shadow as the man searched through maps, he turned suddenly hearing my approach.

“Oh my god you frighten me, is that?, is it you Corryn?, we thought you lost at sea, we buried you” the startled look upon his face gave way to a look of familiarity, but I couldn’t recall his face.

“I don’t recall your face, I am so sorry”

“Don’t be I was always in your husbands shadow, I had hoped to court you myself but him being my superior I had no choice but to allow him to step forward”

“I remember you now, Riley wasn’t it?”

“Yes, and as you can see I now have a ship all of my own, and she is the scourge of all pirates” he looked so proud.

I couldn’t help but think he wouldn’t have a vessel for much longer, I had to get him off the ship “What brings you aborad my ship at such an hour?” he now sounded suspicious, and rightly so. He saw the sword pressed behind my leg, and finally noting my clothes, the look of disgust upon his face, was painful to see.

“I never thought I would see such a good woman aligned with pirates, your husband would be very disappointed by this, what will he say?”

“He is dead, he would have nothing to say” I said in a more glib than intended manner.

“You certainly have changed Corryn, you know I will have to report you for this” he sounded burdened by his responsibility.

When Edward crept in behind him, piercing his chest with a blade, he gasped as the agony shot through him, as he pulled the blade free he dropped to the ground with a sickening thud. “Was that necessary?” I cried my eyes tearful.

“Yes” he hissed, pulling closer in a hushed tone he added “he would have handed us both over to the navy, and then watched us hang, and I don’t know about you but I would rather die in a manner of my own choosing, not at the hands of the imposed authority”

I knew he was right, but the blood now coating the base of my boots sickened me to look at, we tore free of the ship, sailing to a safe distance, we watched it explode, and slowly sink to the depths, the crew cheered loudly, in our celebration we had failed to notice the crew boarding another ship, and now they were tailing us “Captain” I cried pointing at their approach.

“Away lads away, the deed is done, Thatch will hear of this beautiful bonfire” he laughed before heading to the helm.

They quickly fired upon us, I barely heard the word “Brace” over the loud thunderous roar of cannon fire, I dropped low, seeing a cannon ball cross and blow a hole in the deck, I pulled up to see our return fire, we caused the greater damage, they managed to fire another round, I saw members of the crew destroyed in seconds, torn free from where they stood, the sight was horrifying, once their ship was immobile, we set to board them, I still felt shaken by the images now scared in my mind, but I readied myself, trying to recall Edwards words ‘any means necessary’  
“Pull them in to their doom lads” he growled.

As their ship drew closer, the whizzing of bullets from pistols of ours and theirs filled the silence. Crew members were jumping across to their deck to end the navy crew, I took that as my cue to follow on, jumping across into the chaos of fights all over the deck, dodging those in mid combat from knocking me overboard.

I barely managed to avoid an axe swinging for me, this naval officer was a big brute, so I used his size against him, let his momentum trip him, before plunging my blade through him, I wanted to hesitate, but I knew I could not, I was now in the middle of battle, I had to do all I could to survive, I had chosen to be among those boarding the ship. I saw Edward cutting men down with ease an precision, he was a marvel to watch, his muscles bulging as he took down another man, I was in awe of how skilled he was, and how good he looked doing it, imposing yet powerful.

I should not have allowed myself to be distracted, as now I barely managed to avoid an oncoming blade which drew across my side, it burned as it sliced across my skin. I clenched my teeth , his weight pressed me back to edge, I was holding his blades in place, but my arms began to tier as he pressed against my resistance, my muscles tremored as the strain was becoming too much, his blades drew closer, and I thought I was a dead woman. Edward cut his throat in a quick fluid motion, his blood sprayed across my face, I was grateful, but disgusted by the feel of the dead man’s tacky blood splattering over me, I did not wish to wear his blood, but I was relieved it was not my own. I owed Edward a thank you for that rescue.

There was a cry of surrender, and their crew held up their hands, with the chaos over, the deck littered with bodies, sadly some our men among the causalities, I had only just gotten to know them, an now they were dead, I was beginning to feel like that was the way of life on the sea, it was cruel, and things could change in the blink of an eye, best not to get to comfortable, it was an uneasy feeling to think that I would never be upon steady ground again.

 

Members of their crew captured and held, where given the choice of join us or die, most gladly took Edward up upon his offer, as it is not much of choice, but some chose to die rather serve him, they were cut down and thrown overboard, I found it disrespectful, but our fallen crew members were treated with the upmost respect and reverence, we held a service for them, crew members spoke to their honor, their character, and their ability to drink, which raised a cheer, and a glass.

Repairs to the Jackdaw were made from the parts of the taken ship, and all that could be looted was taken, that of value and use, I aided them in finding hidden supplies, we were about to set off when I staggered over while carrying scrap wood, I dropped it all, it made a unholy racket drawing all eyes to me, I had inadvertently knocked the cut upon my side, I had forgotten about it in the madness of the moment, now the blood flowed from it, spreading through my white shirt.

"your hurt" Edward scowled. "Why didn't you tell me?" his expression stern.

"I forgot in the madness of battle"

"Come with me" he admonished me.

I followed him quietly after trying to pick up the scattered wood to which he grew even more annoyed at me, by the time I walked into his quarters he shouted for me to sit down, I was a bit taken back, my eyes dropped to my feet. He sighed heavily hooking his fingers under my chin, pulling my head up to lock eyes "I am sorry, I just wish you had said something earlier, what if it had been fatal?" he chided.

"Be careful captain, I will start thinking you care what happens to me" I teased.

"I do care" he stated plainly, shocking me, I felt unable to respond. "Take off your shirt?"

My cheeks flushed "Is that necessary?"

"Yes I need to see the extent of the wound, I may need to stich it up, and then we will need rum"

"Rum?, what for?"

"For you, as it is not a pleasant experience"

I pulled up my shirt slowly, as I did the blood flowed down my side, I could feel the warmth, it made me feel nauseous. "What in god’s name are you wearing?"

My face a flame, I forgot I had taken these clothes from a less than lady like woman, I liked them so I donned them under my clothes, I liked the look of them, but knew they would draw the wrong attention, I had forgotten about them until that moment. "Just check the cut would you" I defensively added.

He smiled wryly, before soaking a cloth in water cleaning the cut, his touch gentle, his fingers gingerly examining the tear in the skin "Well count yourself lucky it isn't too deep, no stitches necessary, I will just bound it up with a bandage to prevent additional bleeding"

He pulled back up, taking the cloth to my face cleaning away the dry blood "Much better" he smiled. "Now can we talk about this outfit?" he eyed me, now in the silence that followed there was a tension, my adrenaline still running high, I reacted I took hold of his neck pulling him into an urgent kiss, he seemed startled into inaction, he soon took control, taking hold of my face, it was a gentle and consuming kiss, his lips pressing heavily to mine, as the desire grew with in me, I deepened the kiss, enjoying the softness of his lips to mine, thrilled by the soft moans escaping his lips as he kissed me back with urgency, like either of us might change our minds so we had to enjoy it to the full.

He broke the kiss breathless, pressing his forehead to mine, breathing heavily, he dropped to his knees slowly, pulling free my trousers, exclaiming "You were planning to seduce me weren't you?" He growled.

Maybe that had been my unconscious intent, as his fingers traced my inner thighs, I shifted upon the desk, feeling my anticipation building, he peppered my thighs with kisses, I bit my lip as he pulled aside my panties, his warm breath teasing my dripping folds, he without warning plunged his tongue inside me, I cried out as he pushed his tongue deep, delighting me with skilled tongue, I dropped onto my elbows, enjoying his growls of desire as he tasted me and pleasured me, he pulled his tongue free lapping up my juices, taking the tip of his tongue to my clit, teasing it, sending pleasurable shivers throughout my body.

  
I groaned as pulled me closer to that slow building orgasm, he sucked gently, forcing cries from my lips as I enjoyed a prolonged and heady climax, rocking my hips with his tongues continued teasing, he stopped pulling himself up, staring at me with a pure lust. He undressed quickly, gripping my hips, so before I got to take him in in all his glory, he had me up against the wall, he slammed inside me, I cried out as he filled me with ease, my arousal letting him slide in with little resistance. He continued a powerful and swift rhythm, slamming me to the the wall while thrusting deep and harshly, I was thrilled by his powerful urgent thrusts, he wanted me just as much as I wanted him in that moment, he became rigid as he growled and grunted his release with a final thrust, his cock pulsed as the aftershocks wracked his body, he trembled, placing his forehead pressed to my shoulder.

Releasing me after recovering himself, he dressed slowly, then regarded me for a moment, as I had not moved, I was breathing steadily, I wouldn't make eye contact, I felt strange to have had such a passionate moment with my husband’s killer, I felt ashamed.

"Corryn are you regretting it?" when I didnt answer he stated "well don't worry we all do things when our blood runs high" he dismissed my shame off hand, protecting his ego. Not giving me a chance to speak up before he left, and returned to the helm, leaving me confused, and ashamed of the pleasure I had just experienced with my husbands killer.


	7. I will follow you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Corryn's relationship becomes strained, this leads Corryn into drastic action

After I recovered from my encounter with Edward, I dressed, leaving his quarters looking sheepish, and feeling guilty, guilt for hurting Edward, and shame for sullying my husbands good name, or at least that's how it felt.

I walked the deck helping were I could, Edward keen to ignore my very existence, this only made me feel worse, I wanted to stop him, and explain myself, but I held my tongue, and we set sail for a new course, he assured us that the haul on this would set us all up for life, it peaked my curiosity, I wondered what could bring such a plethora of riches not just to him but the entire crew.

The days went by, I became closer to the crew, and more distant from Edward, he also became more silent, he didn't speak much even to Adewale, now he was becoming the closest I had ever had to a real friend, and I was glad of his friendship, he wasn't false like the lady's of whose company I was forced into at my former home. He was direct said it how it was, he was the first to mention the matter despite it making him uncomfortable to do so "Edward seems quite, and distant, I believe you and him have had a falling out"

"We were never friends, we can't have a falling out, he is my captain, no more" I stated flatly.

"You don't believe that, so how do you expect me to" he fixed me with an accusing glare.

"Don't make me speak of it Ade please, it's nothing of which you wish to be a part of, and I should have no part in it either"

"Believe me I have no wish to encourage such things, but you both seem to be worse off apart"

"I am fine, I spend time with the crew"

"Yes and we are glad that you do, your are good company, but you cast looks toward him, and him to you, both a bit lost" he was looking more and more uncomfortable.

"Ade you look like another word will make you cringe" I laughed.

"Yes so save my sanity, and talk to him before I am forced to continue this conversation" he laughed heartily.

I didn't wish to speak with Edward, I wanted to avoid it for as long as humanly possible, but I found myself knocking upon his door "yes?" 

I walked in, he looked up, upon seeing it was me, he returned to staring at his maps, I coughed, he ignored me, so despite the blush creeping into my cheeks, I rounded the table, tapping him on the shoulder.

"What Corryn?, have you come to throw yourself at me again, this table is sturdy, if I take you upon it, it will hold" he said venomously, without looking up at me.

He was more hurt, or offended than I realized, I squeezed his shoulder, he seized me ramming to the table, pulling me on to it, forcing himself between my legs, his stare intense, gripping the back of my neck roughly he stated "you have my full attention what is it?" He said through gritted teeth.

I was shocked by his harsh treatment, I was silent for a moment before I steeled myself "I didn't mean to hurt you Edward"

"Do not flatter yourself sweetheart, I have had many women, you won't be the last, but you were a good fuck, I will give you that"

I began to feel infuriated by his callous words "This all in aid of protecting your ego is?" it I hissed.

He laughed raucously "you really think highly of yourself don't you"

"No, fool that I am I thought highly of you, I have feeling for you, but you obviously don't understand how considering the circumstances I would struggle with that" with that I pushed him away, and stormed out, he didn't have a witty retort, the image of him speechless, and stunned amused me as I left his quarters, at least I knew he had heard me, if he cared at all I would find out in time.

I walked out Ade looked hopeful, I shook my head, he sighed "I tried Ade I tried"

"I know Corryn, I know"

I returned to manning the ship, and when Edward took the helm, I retired down below, we avoided each other, until I was walking up and I over heard Adewale talking to Edward "I will speak plainly, your a fool Edward"

"I know Ade, I know, but it isn't wise give my circumstances"

"Should you not tell her that?"

"I can't tell a woman I care for that I am holding out for a long lost hope can I?"

"Tell her something, she deserves to know, now I wish to no longer be in the middle of this strangeness between the two of you"

Edward laughed, I felt a cold sinking feeling, like the waves of the cruel sea were taking me under, I was fool, he was still holding on to what little of a relationship he had, were he had taken my mine away, and now taunted me with a taste of a new life, new love and then he snatched it from me.

I wished I hadn't overheard them, I was glad of Ade's friendship but furious with Edward, I crept back down, finding an empty bunk to sleep in, I wanted the world to be silent, I welcomed the blackness, and stillness of the void, a dreamless sleep gave me the only peace I would find.

I woke to the sounds of us docking, I jolted up, dragging myself up, struggling to look up as the sun blinded me, I shielded my eyes, I still had no idea where we where, this looked a small island, and the population were not what I would consider regular, it looked like a guarded Isle, not a place you would receive a welcome beyond that of a warning shot.

I looked to Adewale "where are we?" 

"It is an encampment, the captain goes alone, we shall wait for his return"

He would have cried out, but he would have alerted the guards, he hissed as I jumped off the ship, a crept after Edward, I had no idea what I was doing or where he was going, but I had decided I was going with him.

I almost ran into him "shit, I almost ran you through Corryn, go back to the ship" he whispered angrily.

"I can help you" I countered.

"Fine, fine whatever, keep a look out then, tell me the guards are close"

My heart was pounding a mile a minute, as we dispatched of guards, a drew deeper into the dark jungle, I wondered what I had gotten myself into, and would this secret provide me with answers, or was I just looking for a way to remain close to him, if so I couldn't have picked a more dangerous way of achieving my goal, snakes, crocodiles, and guards were crawling through the brush, and they were the dangers I could see.


	8. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Corryn find their way to the heart of the strange island

Watching Edward at work, pulling guards silently to their deaths, was both frightening, and thrilling to witness. He was skilled beyond what I had already witnessed, he was silent, and cautious, he read their movements intuitively. I could only watch in awe at first, but I was soon forced to be involved when there were unseen additional enemies. I could never get used to running a man through, as I pushed the blade through his chest, and he lurched forward, his face etched in agony. Pulling the blade free, made a disgusting noise as it pulled through all the organs I had pierced, his dimming eyes held to me as his final image of this life. I felt a terrible guilt, his companion I felt less destroyed by his end, as he charged at me, giving me no choice but to defend myself. Locked in a sword fight, we clashed blades, each trying to outdo the other, in an effort to live. Edward saw my struggle, and cut him down, in the silence that followed the fight, Edward looked to me.  
“I have your back Edward” I whispered.

He didn’t seem assured, but he allowed me to continue with him despite his reservations. The further into the island we drew, the more the dangers became more natural, and more insidious. Snakes that you would barely see before they launched for you, crocodiles that were deathly silent until they appeared beside you. I had forgotten how dangerous the natural world was, I was getting a crash course in it wondering this jungle. There where so many places you could hide, but that also meant your enemies whatever form they took also had many places to hide.  
We finally stopped before a cave. I followed Edwards lead into the darkness, as the cave opened up, natural light, and strange unearthly light seemed to fill the place. It was beautiful, the waterfalls coursing through the place were a natural marvel, and the man made stone work took nothing away from the beauty of the place. We followed the path through, finding certain doors blocked, Edward dealt with these in a cavalier manner, using explosives to open the blocked doorways, and passages. Pulling out from our cover, my ears still ringing from the proximity to the blast, I followed on. Edwards’s voice for some time was merely a muffled nonsensical gibberish. When my ears recovered he fell silent, typical I thought. He placed his hand out, halting me, pointing upward. We scaled the over hang up to a platform of some kind, finding a door, a door that would not open, Edward beat his fists to the stone in frustration, growling, he stopped, and began pacing repeating “There must be a way” like a mantra.  
I pulled away, observing a strange group of wooden levers; I resisted the urge to pull them. Looking at each one in turn, neglecting to tell Edward who was still in a crazed panic, that I may have found something. I spent a few moments looking at them before I finally spoke up.  
“Edward” I called him over.

Pointing to the levers, he took a deep breath, and relaxed for a moment. “God I could kiss you” he exhaled. He caught me off guard by acting on the impulse, grabbing my face, pressing his lips to mine, as our lips met, what should have been a quick, enthusiastic kiss became, a long passionate kiss. He pressed me against a lever by mistake. There was a strange clicking sound, we both knew that was not good, both dashing free of the area barely avoiding a hail of darts. The moment gone, and thankfully we have no time to ruminate on what the kiss meant, as we now had to deal with bobby traps, which we should of expected, given the coveted nature of the treasures within.  
We both looked at the darts, a strange liquid dripping from them, we were lucky we had heard the clicking sound, or we would have die in a careless embrace. A mild embarrassment forced me to observe the levers, and the carvings surrounding them, they seemed to all correspond to the carvings upon the door, but we had to think which one resembled the key.

I thought long and hard, given the size of the door, the key would not be large, but rather small, Edward was convinced it was the left one; I was convinced it was the right. We argued our points, and on the count of three we were supposed to make a choice, instead we both pulled our respective lever, and hit to ground. There was a stressed stone pulling along the ground, it wasn’t a bobby trap, the door was opening, as we looked up, both relieved. We walked through the huge stone door, into an expansive room, strange flashes emanated from etchings in the floor, and walls. They seemed to go off for a set amount of time, and there became a noticeable pattern. I held back counting the time I would have to move, where Edward just made a dash from one to the other, I held my breath as he ran the course. I began shouting instructions, unsure if he was listening or not, I didn’t care, I had to do something, he needed to be careful.

“No!” he cried.

I ran after him, following the pattern, getting there slower than Edward but alive. And thankfully so was he, he was holding a parchment in his hand, his frustration clear upon his face.

“What is that matter Edward?” It’s another bloody map, in a language I can’t decipher, I will never get to this treasure at this rate” he grumbled.

He cast it to ground, and walked back through with care this time. I picked up the parchment, pushing it into my belt, I thought we have come all this way, we weren’t going back empty handed after all that.

We followed the way we had come, upon reaching the beach, I noticed a second ship, docked aside ours. 

“Captain Kenway pleased to make your acquaintance” A affluent looking gentleman stated, sword brandished. “Hand over the parchment” he ordered.

“I don’t have it, go get it yourself”

“Hand it over, or I blow up your ship, with your crew on board” he snapped.

“I don’t have it” he said solemnly.

He turned as if ready to give the order. I called out “I picked it up, I have it”

“Ah good woman, hand it over”

I felt infuriated, all that effort to have these idiots steal it from us. But we were outnumbered, and sadly out gunned. I looked to Edward, he sighed heavily before nodding me to hand it over, begrudgingly I did so. He snatched it from my hand, ordering his men to back away from us. 

“Thank you for this, but I rather think this parchment is not enough compensation for sparing your crew, I think you need to give me something else”

“You must be joking” Edward hissed.

“Not at all, deals are made by those with the power, and you my boy hold none”

He was enjoying talking down to Edward while holding him, and his crew to ransom.

“Come now, you’re a pirate, do you not have any jewels or supplies worth having?” he posed.

Edward becoming furious the longer this man goaded him. “What kind of pirate has nothing to trade?” he continuing, delighting in Edwards growing fury. 

He glanced at me, walking over, circling me. “I will have her” he suddenly demanded looking at me.

Edward looked confused, not sure what this man’s game was. I turned to him and asked “If I go with you, you will spare our crew, and ship?”

“Yes” he almost sounded snake like. 

I took his hand, agreeing to go with him in lieu or money or diamonds. He was only doing this to prove he had the upper hand, and I was played like a bargaining chip, he was hoping for a reaction from Edward. He wanted to destroy the Jackdaw, and kill all its crew; he just needed an excuse, that’s why he kept pushing. I pleaded with my eyes to Edward. I was hoping he would remain silent, as if he didn’t the Jackdaw, and its crew would be doomed.


	9. judging a book by its cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corryn makes a mistake in her judgement leading to painful consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SEXUAL ASSAULT. IT IS NOT DETAILED BUT IF THIS MAY TRIGGER YOU DO NOT READ ON.

I watched as Edward was about to raise an objection, I was walking past him. I pulled him into a kiss, to silence him. I won't deny the pleasure that coursed through me when he pulled me against him. His tight grip comforting, he was not so willing to let me go, and I allowed myself to feel something for him. 

As we broke the kiss, I whispered "let me do this for you, and the crew, they will not stand a chance if you move now, please let me go, I will come back to you"

"Corryn do not be this reckless, if he doesn't kill you, it will be worse, I can't have that, it sickens me to think of it" he stated resolutely.

"He won't touch me, I know lust when I see it, I am a bargaining chip to him, he lusts for money, and jewels, he wants nothing of me. And you will rescue me, and when you do, I will be more than thankful" I purred the last few words. He groaned as I said this amidst kissing my way up his neck.

His breath heavy, his stare intense, as my hand slipped free of his, I felt a rush of emotion I don't think I had felt before, i didn’t want to him go. His eyes pleading me to reconsider, but I held strong. I couldn't let them suffer, not for me. 

The captain seized me, dragging me away from Edward. As he faded from my view my heart sank, pushed aboard this mans ship. He dragged me into his quarters, casting me aside "that was a long goodbye my dear, if you think that ship will stand against mine, you are mistaken" he laughed.

I just stood back observing him in silence, he walked up to me, face to face. He grabbed my face "yes you know I don't lust as greatly for the pleasure you hold between those lovely legs of yours"

I gasped, as he forced my legs apart, pushing his hand under my trousers between my legs, he pushed his fingers harshly inside me. It had been so sudden, I hadn't time to react.

Making me look him in the eye "yes, I could fuck you simply to get at your friend tailing after us, and after I am done with you, I could pass you to my crew, and they won't be so gentle, your quite a beauty. But as luck would have it, you don't stir my cock as much as money and jewels, however you will make sure I am rewarded, or I take it out on you first, then your friend"

Dragging his fingers out, he took them to his mouth and sucked greedily "you taste surprisingly good, I am almost tempted. But other pleasures come first"

His lips so close to mine, his breath heavy. He released me, and tore himself away. I felt shaken, but I refused to show it, he was trying to assert who was in charge, frighten me. He had more than succeeded, but I feigned defiance, holding his gaze. 

He smiled wickedly "we are going to be spending a lot of time together, you may want to remain in my favor"

I couldn't bring myself to hold his gaze any longer, I hadn't expected him to be so intimidating, and cruel, he looked like a timid man who made others do the dirty work, looks can be deceiving, this was my first lesson in that cause. I waited until he looked away, wrapped my arms around myself, I wanted to cry but I wouldn't. I took a deep breath, holding back the fear, and panic threatening to rise up. 

I took to the chair behind his desk "Treasure is your pleasure, you won't convince me otherwise" I put up a bold front.

"Do not be so bold and cocky, and do not force me to show you otherwise, be a good captive, be silent, and smart, I know your not foolish, your afraid, and so you should be. I would do anything for gold, including should it come to it, sell you to the highest bidder"

I fell silent, my brash front fading fast, I breathed deeply, then leveled eyes with him. I nodded weakly, hating myself for my weakness, and my stupidity. I bowed my head, he seemed satisfied with my submission. I on the other hand could barely stomach it. I wanted to run him through, but if I did I would be over run and killed within minutes, despite my what stupidity demonstrated, I wished to live, and remain untouched. It seemed the only way was to curry favor with this captain, I prayed I would not be here long, that Edward would take on this ship despite it being the stronger vessel. I knew it was foolish, but we were both fools, if not for each other, then for all we hoped to accomplish.

There was a call on deck, then a cheer, the captain disappeared, then returned with a huge grin plastered upon his face. He grabbed my arm, dragging me up and out, taking me to the stern. Forcing me to look up, he pointed to the jackdaw disappearing. I could barely believe my eyes, he was retreating, leaving me with him. I had felt safe with Edward behind me, but now I felt afraid, I was alone. I hoped Edward would risk it all as I had for him, but it was not to be.

And on cue to rub salt in the wound, the captain taunted me and then reaching a new conclusion.

"It seems that your not worth as much, as I hoped, he has given up on you too easily, damn it" he hissed.

"I know much of navy ships, their value, and where they hide their treasures" I added hastily.

"Oh and how do you have such knowledge?"

"My husband was a captain aboard a navy ship, he taught me much of their fleet, and I chose to learn more"

"How did you end up upon a pirate ship?" he eyed me suspiciously.

"They took me as a prisoner"

He burst into a fit of laughter "so do you often fall in love with your captors?, are you going to be falling for me next" he teased. He was very amused with himself, he reveled in my shame.

When he recovered himself he decided I was worth keeping for now. He continued "So you can aid me with their weakness and treasure, I shall hunt down a navy vessel and if you lying, you know what I will do to you, then him"

I nodded. Hoping I had stayed my fate long enough to find my own escape. I looked to the man I would have to keep happy, and my heart sunk. He knew he had me, I was now at his mercy.

He dragged me back to his quarters, on the way I saw the murderous glances, and they were more favorable. The animalistic leers frightened me the most, they would tear me to pieces given half a chance.They were nothing like the crew of the Jackdaw, they were just men, who where tough when the occasion called for it. They men looked more like barbarians, who took their joy in violence in all its forms. Their stares became so unnerving I had to pull my eyes toward the captain, I had to hope that if I brought him riches, he wouldn't throw me to the dogs.

"Now my love, you will make me a richer man or the price is yours to pay" his tone sinister, his eyes dark.

His final threat before I was told to rest. I barely slept that night, so afraid to close my eyes, I must have dozed off in my exhaustion. As I was roused awake by being dragged to my feet. He dragged me out to the starboard bow, pushing a eye glass into my hand, ordering me to look. My tired eyes could not mistake the HMS Valiant. 

"So how do we take her swiftly?" He pressed.

It took me some time given that I had only just been roused from my sleep. "When they rebuilt the ship they underpaid the builders, so they are unaware they did not re enforce the hull, so all it would take is one perfect shot to have her dead in the water"

"Well, well you may be an asset yet my dear" he seemed pleased. It sickened me to make this man rich, or happy.

He dragged me back down to his quarters, tying me to a post. "Sorry but I can't risk you trying to run or signal them, given you owe me no loyalty, you would be a liability"

With that he left me a there, helpless. Should they get to fire upon us, I would be torn to shreds by the sheer fire power. I still felt guilt for aiding pirates against the navy, but I had no choice, not only my life was at stake here, those poor innocent men. My hands would be covered in blood, I hated Edward for leaving me, and forcing me to this end. But I knew the choice was my own, I was a coward who wanted to live.

I heard the order ring out "fire"

I closed my eyes in the silence that followed, but there was no return fire, they had hit their mark first time, lucky or skilfully I do not know, or care much for which. I was glad to not have to witness the bloodshed I had aided this man in, I don't believe I would bare the weight of it.

After a long while, the captain returned asking me where they hid their valuables, and I told him, my head hung low in shame. 

When he returned once more, his eyes where light, and his shirt splattered with blood. He placed a box upon his table, rounding his desk back over to me. "Well you certainly are much more valuable than I knew, this maybe the start of a beautiful friendship" he smiled. 

He drew closer, grabbing my face "now there is something that stirs my cock, a beautiful woman who makes me rich, I may delight in you yet" he growled. 

Thankfully he pulled away, I exhaled, I had been holding my breath. He took to rifling through the coin, and jewels before him. I dropped my eyes, but the view to ground was no more appealing, the blood of innocent men stained the boards. The dripping blood from his sword, I dreaded to think how many wives had lost husbands, how many had lost partners, lovers and sons. How many tears would fall on my account, I couldn't do this, I had to let him kill me, I could not take all that I had done already, adding to the mounting body count broke my heart.

He untied me with the most unsavory look about him, I backed away.

“You lay a hand on me and I swear that I won't help you get another penny”

“Your in no position to bargain, better me than them, I will be gentle, they will rape you, beat you, then butcher you, and god knows what order they will decide it in. I however won't force kisses on you, I won't grope or man handle you, I will fuck you only, and given how long it's been and how rich you have just made me, it will be over in a matter of moments my love”

"There my options?" I cried in my panic.

"Well no, you would be a fool to take your chances with them" he stated flatly.

I backed away again, he seized my arm dragging me out admist the crew. "Boys how long has been since you have been allowed to fuck?" he jeered.

"Too long" became the resounding cry.

"Our little captive here, has turned me down, I think its only fair I pass her on to you" he released my arm, they began advancing upon me, I had no weapon, I was defenseless.

"Please Captain" I cried. As a hand grasped for me. 

"Back up boys, it seems that you have won her over for me, and as a thank you, we shall call at port tomorrow, and you can have as many girls as you want" he cried.

They cheered, and backed away begrudgingly. The man who hand grabbed for my arm, gripped my forearm, not willing to let go. I began pulling away. He held firm. The captain warned "Let her go, or your going to cost the crew their time at port tomorrow"

He didn't acknowledge the captains threat, his eyes fixed upon me, like I was a slab of meat. It was a terrifying stand off, the crew rounded to watch the outcome. Then next thing I heard was "Well I warned you"

Blood splatter cast across my dress, and face, as he grasped for the stump where his hand had been. Screaming loudly, he would have raged against the captain, but the blood loss was weakening him. I felt traumatized, my eyes wide, watching the whole moment play out. The metallic smell of blood filling my nose, the tacky sensation of it on my skin. He staggered, slipping in his own blood. "Take him below deck, and let this be a lesson to you, take a fucking order. The next man to defy me will loose more than a hand, let that be a lesson" he stared hard at all of them, until they dispersed.

He turned to me, covered in his blood, his eyes wild will the thrill of the fight. He had been hoping for more bloodshed, the look of disappointment clear when the crew member had no retaliated. He no longer looked timid, he cast an imposing figure, blade in hand. Breathing heavily, he seized my wrist, dragging me back into his quarters. He guided me round his table placing me upon it, taking a necklace from the box, placing it round my neck. Looking at his prize with desire, then his eyes became stormy. He asked that I remain quiet, and still. One more threat passed his lips "ruin this for me, and I throw you to them" he hissed.

I daren't resist him as I recalled the crew’s hatred, and unnatural gaze upon me. I could feel the blood upon my face, and smell it still. In my mind I was not present, I was elsewhere. Thankfully as promised he had been quick, and before I realized it he had guided me to the seat in front of him, and removed the necklace, which he was now eyeing.

I breathed deeply, as if I had been underwater, drowning. Drowning in a sea of blood split and pain wrought upon me. I wished for London, to be home again safe, why had I wanted this life.


	10. All hope is fading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corryn feels that her life is to end aboard this nightmare, at the hands of its cruel captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the violence is as mentioned descriptive in this chapter

I had been aboard this hell hole for too long now, all hope was beginning to leave me, I clung to the despicable captain for protection from his crew, in return he treated me like a pet, using me to fetch riches for him, forcing me to watch his brutality, so I never thought to step out of line. I had never felt despair like it, I had spent many days looking over my shoulder praying each new ship appearing on the horizon was the Jackdaw, but each time my heart sunk, I was not to be rescued, I would die here I became certain of it.

I was weeping silently, when we pulled from behind the cliffs to find three ships had the jump upon us, I guess this was when I would die. One captain I failed to recognize, Vane he identified himself as. The vile man holding to my leash called “I hope you don’t expect us to surrender”

“Not at all, I was hoping for a good fight, how about you Thatch?” he called back over his shoulder, his grip tight upon his pistol.

“aye indeed, would like to cut down these bastards just for the fun of it” I was relieved to at lease see a face I knew, a glimmer of hope seemed possible.

“Edward I imagine your keen to take revenge”

“I am that” he stated so causally.

As he walked across armed and ready, our eyes met before the chaos ensued, I found I didn’t know how to feel. The captain grabbed my arm, pressing a gun to my head, dragging me into his quarters barring us inside. The light fading from my eyes once more, he was pulling together his loot “You will be my ticket out of here” he waved the gun in my direction, to distracted by his precious gems to notice me picking up a dagger.

I walked over to him slowly, I had dreamed of this moment, it was not all I imagined, as my rage took over, I found I could not stay the blade in my hand. His agonized cries rang out, as I plunged the blade into him again, and again. I found I was unable to stop under my own power, even when he fell silent, and still, I continued the attack. I relieved each day of torture for each stab of the blade, I felt a hand stay the blade barely hearing Adewale call “Corryn he is dead, it is done, it is over”

I stood the blood dripping from my hands, when I saw what I had done, I dropped the blade, just to get it away from me. I may have wished him dead, and even hoped to see it, but to do it in such a manner, I couldn’t believe I was capable of such a thing. Adewale removed as much of the blood as he could, asking me if I was ok, my lack of response spoke volumes. My eyes wide, I wanted to scream, but instead I walked out to be greeted by Thatch, and Vane, I could barely acknowledge them, I was guided toward the deck of the Jackdaw, as Adewale could tell something was wrong. He was saying assuring things as we walked toward the jackdaw But he was unable to warn Edward in time, as he came bounding over.

As I stepped aboard, Edward was relieved to see me unharmed. He walked over with a swagger as he drew closer; I promptly slapped his face hard. I stormed away, finding myself in his quarters. I braced at the door but when he rammed his shoulder to it my balance failed me, falling forward, I stumbled.

Edward had a tortured look upon his face, as he forced me to turn and face him "Corryn I.." He didn't get to finish his thought.

"You left me Edward, you left me to that monster, oh yes he hid it well, even I didn't see it, until I was stuck with him"

His eyes widened, his guilt was heavy, I felt shame for encouraging pain in him, but I was so angry, and hurt I couldn't stop the torrent of rage spilling forth. 

"I risked it all for you, I was hoping you would do the same" I cried. Tears fell from my eyes, tears of anger, and pain held back to long. "I feared for my life, I have never felt that close to death, and you have the nerve to swagger up to me like nothing has changed, I fear I don't trust you, nor do I believe you love me as much as I love you, yes I am a sick depraved fool in love with her husband’s killer, I sicken myself but it was the truth, I cannot love a man who does not feel an equal affection"

I went to tear back out, he blocked my path, I went slap him again, he caught my wrist, then my other holding me in place, I struggled and pulled to gain release.

"You will hear me out" he demanded. Backing me to his table, he pinned me to it, using his body weight to hold me.

He whispered in my ear "it killed me to let you go, and to not attack them the moment you agreed to go, it was agonizing, sailing away was the worst part knowing you would think yourself alone. But it was not my life alone, if it was I would have laid it down for you, you know I would, but I could not risk my entire crews lives, I had no right to ask it of them, even though I imagine they would have done so in a second. We needed aid, so I tracked down thatch and Vane, and they willingly joined us to save you, and for revenge, this captain had caused many problems. I am so sorry Corryn, I could barely sleep for the nightmares that forced their way into my mind. I didn't want this, I didn't want to love you, you think I wanted to feel like this, it tore me apart as much as you damn it, can't you see that" he cried.

I finally looked at him, his eyes dull and heavy, dark circles adorned the skin beneath, showing his exhaustion. His eyes genuine even though they were strained, he dropped his gaze, hanging his head. He released me, I pulled up swiftly, I wanted to turn and leave. But I embraced him, and cried, my fears, the terror I had felt all came babbling out. I did not do so this to torture him, I had held it back so long, it needed release. He only repeated "oh god I am so sorry Corryn, forgive me, forgive me" he whispered his voice heavy with emotion.


End file.
